Un Cuento de Hadas
by KagInu160
Summary: Un Principe y una princesa... se conocen por azacers del destino sin saber que estan comprometidos... tendran que pasar muchas prubas para que su compromiso se efectue UPCAP 4!
1. Chapter 1

Un lago hermoso lleno de flores y bellos animales alrededor de ellos hay árboles inmensos que no dejar ver la aldea que se encuentra alrededor de un castillo… el cual da indicios de que viven unos reyes al igual que una bella princesa…

Sirvientes de un lado a otro los cuales no dejar de caminar y hacer quehaceres… debido a las ordenes de ambos reyes… en uno de los tantos cuartos de aquel enorme castillo se encuentra una joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos cafés que con tal solo de verlos te dejan hipnotizado, una piel blanca y fina, unos labios carmines los cuales siempre muestran una sonrisa que conquista a cualquiera…

La joven se encuentra vestida con un bello vestido de color morado que hace sentir bien su figura… haciéndola lucir como toda una princesa la cual ya tiene 24 años de edad… aquel vestido le cubre hasta el suelo… no deja ver sus zapatos los cuales combinan con su vestido morado

En cima de su pelo se encuentra una pequeña corona de oro la cual deja ver que ella es la princesa de aquel enorme palacio al igual que región que rodea este…

La joven se encuentra como todos los días escribiendo en un hermoso papel… el cual lo hace desde que se entero que esta comprometida con un verdadero extraño… gracias a sus padres ella tendrá que casarse dentro de medio año… a la edad de cumplir los 25 años de edad… solo para reinar su pueblo al igual que su futuro esposo…

La princesa se encuentra sentada en su mesita donde hace mas de un año que le escribe a su prometido… lo mismo que esta haciendo en estos momentos escribiendo una carta dirigida hacia el… desde aquel lugar… la princesa puede aspirar el aire de aquella mañana ver el sol reluciente el cual no deja que ninguna nube estropee su belleza al igual que pájaros cantando…

La princesa se encuentra pensando sin perder su vista de aquel cielo… solo esta ida en sus pensamientos como si el murmuro y las risas de la aldea no la distrajera de aquello…

Algo saca de los pensamientos… el toque de la puerta la cual llama la atención de la joven…

La princesa solo dice "pasen" dejando entrar a una anciana de casi 85 años de edad… la cual entra a la habitación que se encuentra decorada de un morado y rosa… una cama en medio la cual tiene un cobertor rosa… realmente se puede ver la habitación decorada especialmente para una princesa… a un lado del cuarto hay un armario enorme que llega desde el piso asta el suelo y de derecha a izquierda topando con la pared… a lado de la cama en el lado derecho de esta… se puede encontrar una mesita pequeña la cual tiene una lámpara de mesa y unas fotografías

La anciana se acerca hacia donde se encuentra la princesa… la princesa solo se queda viendo como su nana se acerca hacia ella…

Nana: Aome… cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que ir ver las cosas para tu boda

Aome: nana no me regañes… aparte como me voy a casar con un perfecto desconocido?

Nana: Aome… se que no te quieres casar… pero sabes que por se una princesa no puedes dejar las cosas a la ligera

Aome: lo se

La princesa solo va hacia el balcón que se encuentra en su habitación… contempla la hermosa vista que hay en aquel paisaje que muestra aquella mañana

Aome –sin dejan de ver el paisaje-: sabes nana…

La anciana no deja de ver a la joven princesa… poco a poco se acerca hacia ella… sin dejar de escuchar las palabras que le dice la joven

Aome: a veces quisiera ser libre… olvidarme que tengo un compromiso… y salir de estas paredes que me tienen prisionera

Nana: Aome…

Aome: sin tan solo pudiera hacerlo… ser libre

Nana: mi niña… no me gusta verte asi

Aome: no puedo evitarlo nana… están difícil ser princesa y mas si estoy encerrada entere estas paredes

Nana: Aome… quiero que me escuches

La joven miko… se queda viendo fijamente a su nana… tratando de adivinar que es lo que planea en esta ocasión pero es demasiado difícil de saber

Aome: nana que es lo que planeas…

Nana: Aome debes de prometer que esto va quedar entre nosotras…

Aome –con una cara de intriga-: lo prometo

Nana: bien… escucha con atención…

Aome: si

Nana: hay una forma la cual puedes salir de este castillo sin que alguien sepa quien eres…

Aome: como?

Nana: muy fácil vestirte de una persona común…

Aome: crees que pueda?

Nana: si… yo misma conseguiré tu ropa… solo tienes que volver antes del anochecer… para que nadie se entere de nada si?

Aome –feliz-: genial… -abrazando a su nana-: gracias nana… sabes que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo

Nana –abrazando a la princesa-: lo se… mi niña… lo se

Nana: Aome… en un momento regreso… pero recuerda que tienes que ir a ver lo de tu boda…

Aome: si

Aome –sin dejar de ver a su nana-: nana… que vas a decir… cuando yo no este

Nana: de eso no te preocupes… vas a ver que nadie se va a dar cuenta

Aome: gracias nana –sonriendo-

Nana: no tienes que agradecerlo…sabes que por ti aria cualquier cosa por que seas feliz

La anciana se retira del lugar... dejando a la joven en sus habitación pensando en lo que el día de hoy aria con su nueva personalidad…

La princesa regresa hacia su mesita donde se encontraba leyendo una carta de su prometido que hace unos días se la mando…

Querida princesa

La verdad no se que decirte… se que hace un año estamos comprometidos… pero hay algo en mi que no sabe si esto esta bien… se que tenemos que ver por nuestros reinos… princesa se que muy pronto nos vamos a ver y asi podré saber si mis padres me dicen la verdad de cuanto bella eres…

En las cartas que me mandas… recuerda que no quiero que me digas tu nombre y yo no quiero que sepas el mió… asi cuando nos veamos podamos presentarnos con nuestros nombres y dejar los apellidos de la realeza a un lado… por eso he pedidos a todo mundo que no te revele mi nombre al igual que pido lo mismo con el tuyo…

Espero que me puedas responder…

Se despide

_El príncipe Ikeda_

_Hola a todos... la verdad noc si este capitulo va a salir por que estoy demasiado perdida en esto de como mandarles un fan fic me pierdo XD... asi que si sale que padre y si no pues ya dimodo T.T_

_KagInu160_


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociéndonos**

Aome: (sin tan solo te conociera Ikeda… las cosas serian distintas) –suspiro-

Toc…toc…toc

Aome: pase

De la puerta se puede dibujar una figura… la misma figura que hace rato estuvo en la habitación con la princesa…

Aome: nana

Nana: he traído lo prometido… pero tendrás que cambiarte

Aome: si

La joven se acerca hacia la nana… la cual le entrega un vestido las cuales utilizan las aldeanas de la aldea…

Aome se mete en el baño a cambarse… después de unos minutos… sale con el vestido puesto… un tono color café el cual deja ver su figura desarrollada… unos zapatos comunes cafés… aquel vestido deja ver sus zapatos…

Si uno no supiera que es una princesa… realmente uno podría jurar que es una persona común y corriente

Aome: como luzco? –Dando algunas vueltas-

Nana: hermosa como siempre…

Aome: hay nana que cosas dices…

Nana: Aome… recuerda que tienes que llegar antes de que anochezca he

Aome: si lo tengo por entendido

Nana: bien… andando antes de que se den cuenta que haces falta

Aome: si

La princesa al igual que la anciana… salen de la habitación a escondidas… para llegar a la parte de atrás del castillo… solo ara que nadie se de cuenta de que es lo que planean… ya en la puerta…

Nana: cuídate aome…

Aome: si lo are nana… no te reocupes

La princesa empieza a caminar hacia la aldea que se encuentra enfrente del castillo solo para perderse entre la multitud

La princesa va caminado viendo el lugar… sin perder ningún detalle de el… canina como si aquel lugar fuera algo hermoso y lleno de paz… lo que siempre deseo encontrar

Aquella aldea… es grande, afuera de las casas se pueden ver puestos de comida, fruta, utensilios y demás cosas que varias personas se para a preguntar el precio

La princesa va distraída… al punto que choca con alguien… con tal acción ella cae al piso… al igual que la persona con la cual choco

: Tonta… fíjate a donde vas? –parándose-

Aome –sin ver a la persona-: eres un arrogante… el que debe de fijarse es otro

La princesa al igual que el chico… se voltean a ver sus rostros contemplándose cada uno como si el muerdo no existiera ante ellos…

La joven solo se da ir por los ojos dorados del muchacho… la joven sale de aquel trance al igual que el chico…

: Deberías de tener más cuidado… no ves que puedes lastimar a alguien

Aome: mira quien lo dice… tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo

: Yo no voy a estar perdiendo mí tiempo con niñas tontas como tú… asi que adiós

Aome: lo mismo digo

: Feh!

Aome: adiós… fue desagradable conocerte

: Lo mismo digo

La joven pasa a lado de aquel chico… el cual no deja de perder ningún detalle de ella… poco a poco ella empieza perderse entre la multitud

: (Es muy hermosa… creo que me comporte como un idiota con ella… seria mejor pedirle una disculpa…. ¿en que diablos estoy pensado?... yo nunca me rebajaría a tanto… será mejor ver hacia donde se dirige)

El chico empieza a caminar hacia la misma dirección que tomo la joven…

Se puede divisar un bosque lleno de árboles en medio de el un lago el cual deja ver un panorama realmente hermoso… en medio de aquel lago se encuentra una kiosco… alrededor de aquel kiosco hay flores adornando aquel lugar…

La joven solo se queda contemplando el lugar sin decir nada… lo único que hace es pensar "lo hermoso que es aquel lugar"

Detrás de ella se encuentra… escondido entre los árboles un joven de cabello plateado, ojos color ámbar, piel blanca, y unas orejitas de perro que lo dejan ver realmente hermoso / nunca les voy a quitar sus orejitas a Inuyasha! n.nU /… lleva puesto un traje de aldeano común y corriente como el que usa la joven… por supuesto que lleva pantalones, con una playera común y corriente

El joven solo se queda contemplando a la joven que se encuentra ante sus ojos… la cual no deja de ver y admirar el paisaje que se encuentra enfrente de ella… el joven no sabe que hacer realmente la belleza de la joven lo pone demasiado confundido...

: (Como puede ser que esa niña me ponga nervioso… si solo… la acabo de conocer… feh solo son tonterías… voy a probar que esa niña no me hace ningún efecto en mí)

El joven sale de su escondite solo para ponerse atrás de la joven… que no se ha percatado de su presencia

: Es hermoso el paisaje verdad?

Aome –volteando a ver al joven-: veo que eres tú…

: Esperabas a alguien más

Aome –sin verlo-: tal vez

: Que niña tan más tonta eres

Aome: sabes creo que el único tonto aquí eres tu… ya que tu eres el que pelea sin haberme conocido…

Aome: aremos una cosa –volteando hacia el- empezaremos de nuevo… mi nombre es Aome Hi… Aome –estirando la mano-

: No tienes apellido?...

Aome: si es solo que no quiero recordarlo… puedes decirme Aome…

: Bien –estrechando la mano de Aome- mi nombre es Inuyasha

Aome: es un gusto conocerte Inuyasha

Inuyasha: si igual

La joven solo se sienta en el pasto contemplando el cielo… al igual que el hermoso paisaje… dejando que ella piense demasiadas cosas

Inuyasha –viendo a Aome-: y dime Aome… que te trae a estos lugares?

Aome: pues veras Inuyasha… siempre he soñado en ser libre

Inuyasha confundido-: libre?

Aome: si libre

El joven se acuesta a lado de la princesa sin dejar de ver el cielo al igual que ella contempla…

Aome: Inuyasha… nunca has sentido… que quieres ser libre… decidir por ti mismo y dejar tus deberes a un lado… hacer lo que tu quieres?

Inuyasha: pensándolo bien… si

Aome: pues por eso estoy aquí… por lo menos en un momento de mi vida quiero sentirme libre

Inuyasha: creo que yo siento que nadie me escucha… solo me dan ordenes sin importarles mis sentimientos…

Aome: aunque no lo creas Inuyasha… somos casi iguales compartimos el mismo sentimiento

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes… los cuales lo único que hacen es contemplar el cielo azul con algunas nubes a su alrededor

Aome –levantándose-: Inuyasha que te parece si vamos al kiosco?

Inuyasha: he? –Confundido ante la reacción de Aome-

Aome: el ultimo que llegue es un huevo podrido –sale corriendo a la dirección del kiosco-

Inuyasha –levantándose de un saltando… mientras que grita-: eso no es justo!... espera

El joven solo se va a la dirección que tomo la princesa… claro que la logra alcanzar… lo primero que hace es tomarla entre sus brazos mientras que corre a la dirección donde se encuentra el kiosco… al llegar la deposita en la entrada de el

Aome –viendo el lugar-: woow… esto es hermoso

Inuyasha- viendo la reacción de Aome-: se dice que este lugar es único… ya que muy pocas personas lo conocen…

Aome –viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos-: enserio?

Inuyasha –sin dejar de verla-: si… estoy seguro… es un lugar sagrado

Aome –empieza a sonreír-: entonces será nuestro secreto que te parece?

El joven solo se queda atónico ante la reacción de la princesa… lo único que se pregunta por que ella puede ser asi tan amigable, amable, hermosa, de buen corazón y lo mejor que tiene una inocencia que lo ha cautivado por completo… un flechazo de cupido que dio justo en el blanco… enamorando su corazón de la niña que esta enfrente de el

Aome –confundida-: que pasa?

Inuyasha –saliendo de su trance-: nada…

El día paso demasiado rápido para aquellos jóvenes… ya que en lo que menos pensaron el atardecer llego a ellos…

Inuyasha: no te parece hermoso el atardecer?

Aome: si es bello… ooo NO!

Inuyasha: que sucede

Aome: tengo que regresar

La joven esta apunto de irse del lugar… solo que es detenida por una mano que toma la suya sin dejarla avanzar más…

Aome: Inuyasha… lo lamento… pero tengo que irme

Inuyasha: Aome… promete que mañana a medio día nos veremos aquí…

Aome: Inuyasha… yo

Inuyasha: prométemelo –sin soltarla-

Aome: bien lo are… nos vemos mañana… que descanses –se acerca hacia la mejilla de Inuyasha solo para depositar un beso en ella-

Inuyasha - o/o-: adiós Aome…

La joven solo corre a dirección del castillo… perdiéndose entre los árboles…

**Continuaraaaaaa**

**La verdad es mi primer fan fic que publico aqui... ya que no le entiendo muy bien como publicarlos y dejar reviews... por eso quiero felicitarlos a todos los que hacen fan fics... que me facinan mucho**

**KagInu160**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestros Primos**

Nana: Aome hija… hasta que llegas…

Aome: perdón nana… es solo que se me hizo tarde… pero ya estoy aquí

Nana: no importa… corre a tu cuarto a cambiarte…

Aome: si

La joven se dirige hacia su cuarto sin ser sorprendida con aquellas prendas… al llegar a su cuarto se cambia a su vestido morando el cual uso en la mañana… solo para que sus padres no notaran su ausencia…

La joven se encuentra tirada en su cama… recordando lo que le sucedió en el dia de hoy… su encuentro con Inuyasha el cual fue algo desagradable en el principio pero después se convirtió en algo lindo y a la vez hermoso

Toc…toc…toc

Nana –desde afuera-: niña puedo pasar?

Aome: si

La anciana pasa a la habitación cerrando la puerta después de su entrada…

Nana: niña por que tardaste tanto?...

Aome: realmente me divertí mucho nana… crees que pueda mañana volver a salir?

Nana: la verdad no lo se… que tal si nos descubren

Aome: por favor

Nana: niña hoy dije que estabas estudiando en el jardín y no querías que nadie te molestara…

Aome: por favor

Nana: esta bien… no puedo decir que no… pero tendrás que decirle a tu prima Sango que te ayude en inventar cosas… ya que ella es muy buena en eso

Aome –sonriendo-: si lo are… solo que cuando venga dentro de tres semanas

Nana: niña hablando de eso… sus padres me mandaron decir que irían a visitar al joven Ikeda… del reino vecino "Colmillo de Acero"

Aome: si

Nana: pues que Sango su prima… se vendrá a quedar… ya que sus papas también andan viendo su compromiso con el joven Ikehata

Aome: si… Sango también esta comprometida con el primo de Ikeda

Nana: bueno… la dejo descansar

Aome: gracias nana

La anciana se retira de la habitación dejando sola a la joven princesa… la cual sale al balcón de su cuarto a admirar la hermosa noche que contiene una luna llena hermosa…

Aome: que hermoso… espero mañana volver a verlo… Inu…ya…sha

&&&&&&&&&&&

Se puede divisar a un joven cabellos plateado, orejas únicas, piel blanca y unos ojos color ámbar… aquel joven se encuentra tirando en una cama demasiado cómoda… la cual a su alrededor hay cosas lujosas digna de un rey…

Aquella habitación de azul… con cosas de lujo… la cual deja ver aquel chico es un príncipe y su vida es demasiado cómoda…

El joven tiene puesto solo un pantalón de seda color azul… dejando su pecho descubierto… se encuentra en su cama… mientras que sus brazos están alrededor de su nuca… su vista perdida en el techo de sus habitación

El chico solo piensas cosas… que hoy le sucedieron en sus estancia misteriosa en la aldea… solo que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente que una persona esta en la puerta viéndolo fijamente

: Ha eres tú –viendo a la persona-

: Pues claro que soy yo primo… a quien mas esperabas?

: Alguien mejor que tu Miroku

Miroku: me ofendes Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: no te hagas el graciosito… dime que hacen aquí… se supone que vendrías después de dos semanas

Miroku: no te alegra verme "primo"

Inuyasha: feh!... como si mi importara

Miroku: siempre tan arrogante como siempre

El chico que se encuentra en la puerta… empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el joven príncipe… lo primero que hace es sentarse en la cama para poder hablar mejor con el

Miroku: y dime pillo… a donde andabas?

Inuyasha: eso no te importa

Miroku: Inuyasha…llevamos 25 años de conocernos y me sales con eso

Inuyasha: he?

Miroku: te conozco bien… y se que hoy te sucedió algo… si no tu mirada seria otra

Inuyasha –o/o-: que cosas dices

Miroku: cambiando de tema… por que no estabas en la tarde… te estuve buscando por todos lados

Inuyasha: salí a montar… es lo único que me relaja

Miroku: por esta ocasión te no dudare de ti… pero no me tienes convencido

Inuyasha: …

El chico se levanta de la cama… dejando al joven desconcertado por su actitud…

Miroku: no vemos mañana primo…

Inuyasha: Miroku espera

Miroku: dime

Inuyasha: puedo pedirte un favor?

Miroku: mmm… depende de que es?

Inuyasha –viéndolo fijamente-: solo dime si o no

Miroku: bien tu ganas… dime de que se trata

Inuyasha: mañana puedes cubrirme… necesito salir del palacio

Miroku –levantando una ceja-: se puede saber para que?

Inuyasha: mañana te dijo…

Miroku: bien… ya veré que hago yo… pero me tienes que contar

Inuyasha: si

Miroku: hasta mañana Inuyasha

Inuyasha: si

Miroku sale de la habitación… dejando al joven solo en la suya… pensando en las cosas que le sucedieron el día de hoy… en la aldea y en el lago en el cual pudo conocer a la chica mas hermosa del mundo… bueno eso es lo que piensa el

Inuyasha –cerrando los ojos-: Ao…me

Después de pronunciar aquel nombre se queda profundamente dormido

En una habitación en lo alto casi de un castillo el cual dentro de ella se puede ver por la luz de la luna que hay una chica de pelo azabache y una mirada angelical durmiendo profundamente… mientras que en sus sueños sueña con alguien… solo que sus labios delatan el nombre de aquella persona

Aome –suspirando-: Inu…ya…sha

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol se encuentra en lo alto de aquel cielo azul transparente que deja ver toda la belleza de este… el lago se encuentra mas bello que nunca… hay un chico el cual se encuentra apreciando aquel hermoso lugar… en espera de algo… mas bien de alguien

De la nada atrás de el se puede ver a una joven de cabello azabache la cual esta vestida de la misma ropa que la anterior ocasión al igual que el joven

Aome: Inu…ya…sha

El joven solo se voltea para ver a la chica…

Inuyasha: veo que has venido

Aome: perdón por el retrazo

Inuyasha: no te preocupes… ahora ya estas aquí… es lo único que importa

Aome –sonriendo-: si

Ambos jóvenes… empezaron a platicar cosas de ellos… trataron de conocerse mejor… claro que ninguno de los dos mencionaba que eran de la realeza con temor a que aquel mágico momento se perdiera por aquel pequeño e importante detalle

Otro día pasó demasiado rápido para ambos… como si las horas fueran minutos y los minutos segundos para ellos…

Aome –viendo el atardece-: será mejor irme…

Inuyasha: si… mañana te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar…

Aome: si…

Inuyasha: adiós… que descanses

Aome: eso mismo digo…

La joven sale de aquel lugar… solo para volverse a peder entre los inmensos árboles que rodean aquel lugar…

Inuyasha –susurrando-: soñare contigo… Aome

&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku: y bien… me vas a contar o no?

Inuyasha: como fastidias ya te dije que si

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la habitación del príncipe Inuyasha… Miroku esta vestido con un traje negro y morado… dejando ver las finas telas que lo rodean… mientras que Inuyasha esta vestido con un traje rojo y azul… realmente algo no tan llamativo… solo dejando ver que es un príncipe…

Miroku: espero que esto sea algo interesante para saber por que no apareces en la mitad de la mañana y la tarde

Inuyasha: pues veras

El chico empieza a contarle a su primo lo que el hace… que se convierte en un aldeano común y corriente… solo que omitió el detalle de contarle sobre Aome… pensaba que si lo hacia el podría decirle algo… mal pensar las cosas como el suele hacerlo

Miroku –sorprendido-: woow… eso si que es emocionante

Inuyasha: es por eso… que pido que no le digas a nadie… es un secreto entre tu y yo

Miroku: pero alguien mas debe de saberlo…

Inuyasha: si lo sabe Mioga

Miroku: bueno siendo así… no hay que decirle a nadie…

&&&&&&&&&&&

: Prima!

: Sango… que alegría –corriendo a abrazarla-

Sango: Aome… -correspondiendo el abrazo- que bueno es verte

Ambas chicas se separan del abrazo…

Aome: y dime que haces aquí?

Sango: apenas acabo de llegar… no tiene mucho tiempo… Kaede me dijo que estaba afuera… es por eso que apenas he venido a visitarte

Aome: si mi nana… me aviso que estabas aquí…

Sango: vamos a tu habitación… para poder conversar

Aome: si

Ambas chicas suben las escaleras que se encontraban a lado de ellas… para poder llegar a la habitación de Aome… lo primero que hacen es entrar a ella y tomar asiento en la cama de la chica

Sango: woow… Aome has crecido mucho…

Aome: tu también Sango

Sango una chica bella… ojos cafés los cuales alrededor de sus ojos utiliza un leve maquillaje color rosa eso hace que resalte mas su belleza, piel blanca como la de su prima… labios carmines con un poco de maquillaje en ellos… su ropa morada con rosa… dejando ver su figura de una chica de 24 años de edad… su cabello suelto… dejando un fleco en sus cara… realmente hermosa

Aome lleva un vestido color rojo con algunos detalles negro que hace que su figura luzca bien… ambas jóvenes se ven hermosas

Sango: hace como un año que no nos vemos… desde que nos enteramos que estamos comprometidas… dime que has hecho

Aome: casi nada en especial

Sango: Aome… mañana hay que hacer algo

Aome: Sango… veras… te tengo que contar algo

La joven empieza acortarle lo que le ha sucedido en estos dos días… sin omitir a Inuyasha… en cambio de Inuyasha ella si tiene la confianza a su prima para contarle sus cosas

Sango: woow… esto es emocionante… haber si me lo presentas

Aome: sabes que si… por eso es que no te puedo acompañar

Sango: Aome… que tal si lo dejamos para pasado mañana… asi le dices a Inuyasha… asi se llama cierto?

Aome: si

Sango: que vas a llegar un poco tarde… que dices?

Aome: me parece buena idea

Sango: bueno te dejo descansar… supongo que debes de estar algo agotada

Aome: si

Sango: buenas noches

Aome: buenas noches

Sango sale de la habitación solo para dejar a la joven cambiarse a su pijama… que consiste en camisón el cual es blanco de seda… la joven se mete entre las cobijas de su cama

Aome –apunto de dormirse-: Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha –apunto de dormirse-: Aome

Así ambos con pronunciar sus nombres quedan profundamente dormidos… solo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día…

**Continuaraaaaaá**

**KagInu160**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me he enamorado de TI**

: Inuyasha

La joven llega corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el chico…

Inuyasha: hasta que llegas ya te estabas tardado

Aome: pero que grosero eres…

Inuyasha: feh!

Aome: bueno… que quieres hacer hoy?

Inuyasha: lo que tu quieras

Asi ambos jóvenes pasaron otra tarde al igual que una mañana divertida entre risas y comentario entre ambos… el día volvió a pasarse demasiado rápido

Aome: sabes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha –poniendo atención a las palabras de Aome-: dime

Aome: me la paso muy bien contigo

Inuyasha: yo también…

Aome: Inuyasha… mañana puedo llegar tarde?

Inuyasha no sabe que responder la solo idea que ella llegue tarde y tenerla menos tiempo… lo empieza a volver loco… pero no puede hacer nada el también tiene un compromiso con su primo… asi que no hay nada que hacer que aceptar las cosas

Inuyasha: si…

Aome: gracias –se lanza a sus brazos… mientras lo abraza-

Inuyasha solo se sorprende ante el abrazo mientras se sonroja la verdad… no sabe que hacer que corresponder el abrazo atrayéndola mas hacia el… ambos están abrazados sin que lo demás no importara

Inuyasha –susurrando, sin dejarla de abrazar-: Ao…me

Aome: Inu…ya…sha

Ambos empiezan a separarse de aquel abrazo… el cual los mantenían unidos

Inuyasha –o/o-: Aome yo

Aome –o/o-: creo que lo mejor será irme

Inuyasha –o/o-: si

Aome: nos vemos después Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&&

El día paso demasiado rápido… entre cosas que hace una princesa Aome al igual que Inuyasha se la pasaron con sus primos viendo lo de sus boda con su comprometido o comprometida al igual que Sango y Miroku… Aome e Inuyasha no andan muy animados con la idea de casarse demasiado temprano… es solo que ambos no están seguros de eso… como que no poder conocer con la persona con la cual no te vas a casar es algo ilógico… como que el amor ante tu prometido no va a nacer de la noche a la mañana… asi paso el día Aome y Sango viendo los preparativo al igual que Miroku e Inuyasha…

Los días pasan al igual que las semanas… desde hace dos meses que Aome e Inuyasha se conocen diario se encuentran en el lago donde ahí mismo ellos empezaron su amistad...

&&&&&&&&&

Un día como cualquiera en el cual ambos jóvenes se encuentran en el lago… en aquel kiosco… la joven se tropieza y cae entre los brazos de Inuyasha… el joven solo contempla el rostro de la chica al igual que ella hace lo mismo… poco a poco sus rostros empiezan a cercarse cada vez mas… sus respiraciones se vuelven una sola… poco a poco la joven puede sentir que los labios de Inuyasha rozan con los suyos… ella al igual que Inuyasha empiezan a cerrar los ojos para entregarse a aquel beso…

Ya no hay espacio entre los labios de ambos… Inuyasha rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y ella con los suyos el cuello del joven… poco a poco ellos empiezan a mover sus labios para hacer aquel beso tímido… sin experiencia ya que aquel seria su primer beso…

Ambos no pueden creer que el uno y otro andén correspondiendo aquel beso… poco a poco ambos empiezan separarse por falta de aire…

Ambos jóvenes solo se contemplan sin decir nada… el joven no ha soltado de entre sus brazos a la joven… y la joven no ha dejado de rodear con los suyos el cuello de Inuyasha…

Aome: Inu…ya…sha yo

La joven no pudo continuar ya que sus labios están volviendo a ser atrapados por los labios de Inuyasha… Aome solo se deja llevar… la verdad ella no quiere que acabe aquel momento tan especial

La joven se separa de aquel beso… solo contempla los ojos color ámbar del joven…

Aome: tengo que irme

Sale corriendo del lugar sin decir nada… realmente aquellos dos besos la desconcertaron mas de lo que ya estaba

Inuyasha: Aome… espera! –corre tras ella-

El joven empieza a detenerse… realmente no sabia si alcanzarla y decirle algo… pero que le diría realmente tendría que meditarlo y solo se dirige de vuelta hacia su palacio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se puede ver que una joven entra a su habitación algo apresurada… invade las preguntas de Sango y solo se mete a cambiar...

Sango: Aome que sucede por que no me haces caso

Aome: Sango tengo que decirte algo

Sango se sienta junto con la joven… Aome empieza a contarle lo que sucedió con Inuyasha… Sango sabía que aquel joven existía y se veía con su prima… pero aquella confesión de dos besos realmente la impresiono demasiado

&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku: con que eso sucedió… por que no me lo habías dicho antes

Inuyasha: para que decírtelo… si con tu mente… ibas a decirme puras tonterías

Miroku: debo de admitir que me conoces demasiado bien

Inuyasha: si lo se… tonto

Miroku: Inuyasha… creo que te has enamorado de Aome

&&&&&&&&

Sango: Aome… creo que te has enamorado de Inuyasha

Ambos jóvenes… aunque se encuentren en diferente distancia logran decir algo al mismo tiempo…

Aome/ Inuyasha: me he enamorado de Inuyasha/Aome

&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku/Sango: creo que tienes que decirle la verdad… que eres un príncipe y que estas comprometido

Inuyasha/Aome: pero… si se lo digo nunca mas me va a volver a ver

Miroku/Sango: tienes que hacerlo… ya que lo suyo no puede ser posible… ella es una plebeya (o) y tu un (a) príncipe (sa)

Inuyasha/Aome: lo se

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos jóvenes se quedan solos en sus respectivas habitaciones… como que lo que les dijeron sus primos los dejaron algo pensativos…

Ambos jóvenes sale a el balcón que tienen en sus cuartos… solo se quedan contemplando las estrellas y la luna que con su luz hace lucir aquel hermoso paisaje realmente algo fuera de lo real…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome/Inuyasha: tal vez tenga razón… me he enamorado de TI

**Continuará**

**KagInu160**


End file.
